Cinderella And His Shoe
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Bukan. Dia hanya seorang Lee Taeyong. Bukan Cinderella tetapi berkat sepatu dan seorang bocah menyebalkan bernama Ten, Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul, dia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang selama ini dia inginkan/Jaehyun/Taeyong/JaeYong


**Cinderella And His Shoe**

 **Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong**

 **Oneshoot**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

Bukan. Dia _hanya_ seorang Lee Taeyong. Bukan Cinderella tetapi berkat sepatu dan seorang bocah menyebalkan bernama Ten, Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul, dia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran yang selama ini dia inginkan.

* * *

"Lee Taeyong menyukai Jung Jaehyun."

"Lee Taeyong menyukai Jung Jaehyun."

"Lee Taeyong menyukai Jung Jaehyun."

Sumpah. Taeyong _–namja_ dengan surai berwarna coklat itu, ingin sekali menyumpal mulut bocah menyebalkan itu dengan lakban. Kalau semisalnya dia berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan ini hanya di ruang kelas mereka sih tidak apa-apa –hampir semua orang di kelas mengetahui kenyataan ini, tetapi namja keturunan Thailand itu kini tengah berteriak –sambil menari-nari dan sedikit berlari menghindarinya di lobi sekolah. Ini sekitar jam pulang sekolah, jadi tidak bisa dihitung berapa pasang mata yang kini tengah melihat pertunjukan gratis yang disuguhkan oleh Ten.

Dia harus menyumpal mulut itu, dengan apapun. Taeyong melirik sepatu putih, sedetik kemudian tangan mungilnya itu menarik sepatunya –dengan agak susah, lalu melempar tepat kearah bocah dengan surai hitam itu. Tetapi memang karena Taeyong tak terlalu handal dalam olahraga atau Ten memang memiliki reflek yang sangat hebat atau mungkin dia mempunyai kekuatan super untuk membelokkan arah sesuatu sehingga melayang melewati pohon-pohon kecil dan –mungkin, mendarat di salah satu rumput taman sekolah.

Taeyong mengumpat perlahan, kakinya lalu melangkah. Suara Ten kini telah menghilang beserta tubuhnya tidak terlihat lagi. Dengan tanpa satu alas kaki, dia tak perlu repot-repot berjalan dengan satu kaki. Kalau kaos kakinya kotor, akan dia langsung cuci dengan menggunakan tangan dan sabun serta pengharum yang banyak.

"Mencari ini, hyung." Tubuh Taeyong menegang. Suara yang kini sama sekali tidak dia ingin berada disini, membuatnya menghentikan pencariannya.

Jangan sampai sepatu yang dia cari kini berada di tangan namja yang membuatnya jatuh itu. dia menegakkan badannya dengan tegap, bernapas perlahan berusaha menurunkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Senyum paling indah –yang pernah Taeyong lihat, disuguhkan langsung oleh Jaehyun kepada dirinya. Tangannya memegang sepatu sneaker putih milik Taeyong.

 _Chittaphon sialan,_ umpat Taeyong dalam hati.

Tanpa Taeyong sadar, Jaehyun kini melangkah, memutuskan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa sepatu ini bisa lepas dari kakimu, _hyung_?" Jaehyun tersenyum ketika jarak mereka telah sangat dekat –Jaehyun sangat suka dengan mata milik Lee Taeyong. "Kakimu yang kekecilan." Taeyong hampir saja menedang kaki Jaehyun ketika _namja_ berdimple itu mengejek, apalagi Jaehyun sempat mengeluarkan tawa mengejek. "Atau kau tak bisa memasang tali sepatu." Taeyong terkejut ketika tangan besar Jaehyun –yang sejak kapan berada di bahunya, dengan tak susah payah –tenaga Jaehyun lebih besar daripadanya, dia berhasil membuat Lee Taeyong terduduk –dengan tidak elit, di bangku panjang –Taeyong sampai tidak sadar kapan mereka kini telah berdiri didekat bangku panjang taman, mungkin dia terlalu fokus pada seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Sini aku pakaikan." Jaehyun menjongkokkan tubuhnya.

"Aku bisa mel-."

Terlambat. Jaehyun kini telah memasukkan kaki Taeyong kedalam sneaker putih itu, dengan telaten dia memasang talinya, dengan simpul yang sangat rapi.

" _Hyung_." Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, punggung besar yang terlihat hangat itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Eum." Taeyong bergumam cukup pelan, tapi Taeyong yakin Jaehyun mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas ketika suara yang merdu itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hampir membuatnya bisa mati saat itu juga.

"Tentang teriakkan Ten _hyung_ itu."

Jika seorang pembunuh tidak dilarang, Taeyong ingin sekali membunuh anak itu sekarang.

"Jaehyun _-ah_... itu... aku..."

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Taeyong ingin sekali mengikat batu di kakinya dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam sekolah.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Ten _hyung_."

Kenapa?

Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalany, menatap mata Taeyong dengan sangat intens.

"Semua orang di sekolah jadi tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku, _hyung_. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menjauhkanmu dari penggemar-penggemarmu itu."

Eh? Apa? Apa yang dikatakan Jaehyun?

Semua saraf Taeyong mendadak lumpuh saat itu juga.

"Mari kuantar pulang." Jaehyun menyambar tangan Taeyong. Menyatu kedua tangan mereka dengan sangat erat, lalu menarik tangan itu perlahan, sehingga tubuh kecil Taeyong kini menempel dekat dengannya.

Jaehyun tak akan membiarkan ada jarak antara dirinya dan seorang Lee Taeyong, sampai kapanpun.

* * *

p.s : apa ini? lol

jangan timpuk saya. soalnya tadi pagi saya buka twitter lagi heboh #1000daywithJaeyong

happy anniversary JaeYong. ayo kita arungi lautan ini bersama-sama -_-


End file.
